castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Javier Esposito
Detective Javier Esposito is an officer of the New York Police Department who works in the homicide division in Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad with Kevin Ryan as part of Kate Beckett's team. Before he joined the NYPD, he was in the U.S. Army Special Forces. It is possible that he has had SWAT training as he can be seen carrying SWAT weapons during several episodes. Like Ryan, Esposito carries a Glock 17 as his primary sidearm. Esposito worked with former officer Ike Thornton at the 54th precinct, on an organized crime task force meant to bring down criminal Victor Racine. Ike was believed to have died not long after coming under suspicion, courtesy of a dirty IA cop, of working for Racine. In fact, Ike had faked his own death. Esposito stayed in contact with Ike's wife, Carol. During an investigation into the murder of Paul Finch, Esposito discovers the truth and helps Ike clear his name. Javier tends to maintain a serious, macho demeanor; however, he can also be awkward when it comes to personal relationships. In many episodes, he is seen trying to hit on beautiful women. In the cases where the more "adorkable" Ryan is more successful in love, Esposito has taken it as a blow to his ego. He considers personal loyalty very important. He sided with Beckett in keeping the investigation of the Orlando Costas a secret from Victoria Gates, understanding the consequences. He feels personally betrayed by Kevin Ryan when Ryan reports the violation of police procedures to Gates, even though doing so saved his and Beckett's lives. Esposito felt betrayed when he realized that Roy Montgomery really had been involved in unethical conduct; he had refused to believe it until the evidence was utterly incontrovertible. He considers Castle a friend and even once called him his partner; however, when Castle has been in conflict with his fellow officers, Esposito has always taken the officers' side. Esposito is, in many ways, the big brother in the relationship with Castle (and Ryan), more physically intimidating but also protective of his writer friend. He is always ready with a sardonic comment to keep Beckett on her toes and enjoys the way Castle riles her up. The two are both serious, take-charge types and greatly respect one another. He and Ryan were close friends, even though they bickered constantly. Their relationship before "Always" was often described as a bromance. As the "younger brother", Ryan was often the target of Esposito's playful exasperation. When teasing their partners, he and Castle often Feed the Birds. He and Lanie Parish were in a relationship for a while. While the two thought they had been successful in keeping it a secret, Castle, Beckett and Ryan were all aware of it pretty much from the beginning. The details of why the relationship ended have not been revealed, but the catalyst for the breakup was when Ryan's fiance Jenny asked them when they were going to be married. Castle and Beckett have privately expressed their hopes that the two get back together. In "The Limey", Lanie reveals that the two still enjoy the occasional "booty call" together, despite the romance not having worked out. Trivia *Detective Ochoa is Esposito's book counterpart in the ''Nikki Heat ''series, and he had stated in Tick, Tick, Tick... that he would have wanted Javier Bardem to play him in the movie. *Actors Jon Huertas and Stana Katic have both said in interviews that they play their characters as if Esposito and Beckett had been involved romantically in the past. However, the writers and executive producer chose not to include this in the show as part of the backstory for the characters. Quotations "A control freak like you with something you can't control? No, no. That's gonna be more fun than shark week." - To Beckett, about Castle in "Flowers For Your Grave" Ryan: "They're actually not that bad. A subtle mauve chiffon." Esposito: "Dude, really? Mauve?" Ryan: "What? I have sisters." - discussing bridesmaids' dresses in "A Rose for Everafter" "Yeah, except we're not a couple of top-heavy co-eds out looking for fun. We're highly-trained officers of the law, with enough firepower to take out a horde of undead." Ryan: "Hispanic and cocky. Yeah, you definitely die first." "Under the Gun" Esposito, Javier Esposito, Javier Category:Police Officers Category:Supporting Characters